Runaway Bride
by marvelous-m
Summary: What would happen if Bella realized she wasn't meant for Edward... at the last possible second. Will Jacob take her back? Can she even find Jacob? Bad summary. Hopefully the stories better.
1. The Big Day

**A/N: So I hated how Breaking Dawn ended. Big time. This is my take on it. It's my first story so be gentle. I would love critism though; it helps you become a better writer. So please comment. Anything written in italics comes straight from Breaking Dawn, which I do not own. Nor do I own any of the characters.**

**This chapter is mostly the wedding in Breaking Dawn, but stick with me. This chapter might suck but (fingers crossed) the next few will be better.**

_"Easy, Bells," Charlie said. He turned to Alice nervously. "She looks a little sick. Do you think she's going to make it?" His voice sounded far away. I couldn't feel my legs._

_ "She'd better." Alice stood right in front of me, on her tiptoes to better stare at me in the eyes, and gripped my wrists in her hard hands. "Focus, Bella. Edward is waiting for you down there."_

_ I took a deep breath, willing myself back into composure. The music slowly morphed into a new song. Charlie nudged me. "Bells, we're up to bat."_

_ "Bella?" Alice asked, still holding my gaze._

_ "Yes," I squeaked. "Edward. Okay."I let her pull me from the room, with Charlie tagging along at my elbow._

_ The music was louder in the hall. It floated up the stairs along with the fragrance of a million flowers. I concentrated on the idea of Edward waiting below to get my feet to shuffle forward. The music was familiar, Wagner's traditional march surrounded by a flood of embellishments._

_ "It's my turn," Alice chimed. "Count to five and follow me."She began a slow, graceful walk down the staircase. I should have realized that having Alice as my only bridesmaid was a mistake. I would look that much more uncoordinated coming behind her._

_ A sudden fanfare trilled through the soaring music. I recognized my cue. "Don't let me fall, Dad," I whispered. Charlie pulled my hand through his arm and then grasped it tightly._

_ One step at a time, I told myself as we began to descend to the slow tempo of the march. I didn't lift my eyes until my feet were safely on the flat ground, though I could hear the murmurs and rustling of the audience as I came into view. Blood flooded my cheeks at the sound; of course I could be counted on to be the blushing bride._

_As soon as my feet were past the treacherous stairs, I was looking for him. For a brief second, I was distracted by the profusion of white blossoms that hung in garlands from everything in the room that wasn't alive, dripping with long lines of white gossamer ribbons. But I tore my eyes from the bowery canopy and searched across the rows of satin-draped chairs—blushing more deeply as I took in the crowd of faces all focused on me—until I found him at last, standing before an arch overflowing with more flowers, more gossamer._

_I was barely conscious that Carlisle stood by his side, and Angela's father behind them both. I didn't see my mother where she must have been sitting in the front row, or my new family, or any of the guests—they would have to wait till later._

_All I really saw was Edward's face; it filled my vision and overwhelmed_ _my mind._ This wasn't right. The whole day I had felt something was wrong, and walking down the aisle I realized, it was my groom. Edward shouldn't be standing at the front of the room. It should be Jacob.


	2. The Clearing

**A/N: So this chapter is all me. Since this is my first story, I would love critism, good or bad. Please comment me and tell me if you like it, or why you don't like it. Comments like "You're story sucks" do nothing for me. Tell me why my sorry sucks, so I can make it better. **

**The italics from here on out are the end of the last chapter so you don't have to go back and check what just happened. Enjoy!**

_The whole day I had felt something was wrong, and walking down the aisle I realized it was my groom. Edward shouldn't be standing at the front of the room. It should be Jacob. _

* * *

><p>I gasped and stopped where I was. Charlie turned toward me and Edward's eyes turned dark. All I could do was turn and run. The only thought in my mind was to find him. Jacob. The one I've loved forever but never seemed to realize it until I looked my groom-to-be in the eyes.<p>

Charlie yelled after me but his voice didn't register in my mind. I kept going, out through the giant double doors and into the parking lot. I didn't stop until I felt a hand on my arm. **Edward! **My mind screamed at me. I fought to get away until I realized the hand was not the cold, hard hand of my ex-fiancé. It was warm and gentle. I gasped and whipped my head around to expecting to see Jacob. But instead I saw a shorter version.

"Seth!" My heart sped up. I didn't think I could get very far in my wedding dress without one of my almost in-laws catching up and trying to talk me back into marriage. "I need you. Where's your car?"

"Bella, are you sure you want to do this? I thought you loved Edward."

"I did too. Please, Seth. I'll explain later," I gasped desperately, looking around for Harry Clearwater's old car.

Seth sighed and pushed me forward. I knew we wasted enough time as is and I needed to get away and deal with my broken engagement.

Once we were safely bucked into Seth's old Chevy truck and going well over the speed limit back to La Push, I could breathe easily. The Cullen's couldn't pass the boundary line to get into La Push without breaking the treaty. And I would be safe in less than a minu- "AHHHHHH!"

"SHIT!" Seth slammed his hand against the steering wheel and started unbuckling his seat belt. "Stay in the car. I'll handle this."

I looked up through the smoke billowing coming out of Seth's engine, and my heart stopped. There he was, his eyes dark and demanding. His perfect face clouded with anger. I heard the car door slam, and Edward head whipped around. Right there in the middle of the interstate highway was a giant sandy brown wolf. Edward's lip curled back over his teeth revealing two long bloodstained fangs.

Seth lunged at Edward, and the next thing I knew they were both gone. I could hear screaming and growling, but I had no idea what was going on or where they were and I couldn't stand it. After wrestling with my seatbelt and kicking off my heels, I took off after them. I keep following the sounds of fighting until I entered a large clearing.

"You finally made it, Bells," the unmistakable voice said. "I didn't know if you would come. Of course, I was hoping you would. We need to get back to our wedding, love. I'm sure Seth will be okay... eventually." Edward was slowing walking towards me but I took a step back.

"W-where is he? Did you hurt him?" I heard a soft whimper and saw Seth lying at the edge of the forest. He was back in human form and had a long gash across his abdomen. I tried taking a step toward him but Edward leapt forward and stopped me, grabbing my wrist.

"You're not going anywhere near those mongrels until your safe as a vampire. And even then, I don't want you near them, unless you're killing them for fun. I can read minds, Bella. Everyone on thinks you've left me for that dog, Jacob. But we're going to go back there and prove them wrong. It's a simple fix really. You forgot you Grandmother's necklace, and couldn't dream of being wed without it. Only Renée would find it slightly weird, but you'll just tell her I mentioned how much I loved it before, so you were planning on wearing it." He took another step close to me, his breath hitting my earlobe. "You wanted this, Bella. You said yes."

I struggled to pull away, hearing Seth's whimpers stop. His breathing was getting louder and it sounded like he was struggling to breathe. I needed to get to him, to thank him before I would never get the chance again. I pulled my arm harder, trying to loosen his grip, but Edward just held on tighter

"You're not leaving me, Bella." Edward twisted my wrist, and I felt the bone shatter. The only time I had been in more time than this, I ended up with a nice crescent shaped scar. I collapsed to the ground screaming and Edward scooped me up. "Now let's get married."

Edward started running back to the ceremony, but six giant wolves blocked his path. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was a giant reddish-brown wolf with smiling eyes.


	3. For Now

**A/N: Wow, guys. Seriously, I love every one of you. Nothing makes my day more than getting an email saying someone added this to their favorites or story alert. And the comments are even better. I was so surprised with all the positive feedback. Thank all of you. **

**Now that I'm done being sappy, I want to say a couple things. One of the comments got me thinking. Even though I hate Edward, he wouldn't hurt Bella, but I'm not going to go back and rewrite the last chapter. I'm just going to try something I've been thinking about doing since I wrote that last chapter. So get ready for Edward's point of view, and if you hate it, tell me. This one's for you, ****Trinity!**

"_You're not leaving me, Bella." Edward twisted my wrist and I felt the bone shatter. The only time I had been in more time than this, I ended up with a nice crescent shaped scar. I collapsed to the ground screaming and Edward scooped me up. "Now let's get married." _

_ Edward started running back to the ceremony, but six giant wolves blocked his path. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was a giant reddish-brown wolf with smiling eyes._

* * *

><p>I could smell them coming. They would be here in less than a minute and I didn't want a fight with Bella so close. The little one jumped me earlier, and those dogs were way too dangerous for my love to be around. If Bella would just stop struggling with me, we could be back at my house, in safety. They were getting closer. I had no choice.<p>

"You're not leaving me, Bella." With one swift turn of my wrist I felt the bones in hers shatter. I tried to ignore her bloodcurdling scream as I scooped her up in my arms. But it was too late. I turned around and was face to face with the wolves Bella loved so much.

**Put her down. She left you, she doesn't want you anymore.**

"She didn't leave me; she's just not ready for marriage yet. I'll give her a year. Bella still loves me." Those wolves had no idea what they were talking about. Bella loved me. Of course she did. You can't stop loving someone at the drop of a hat. A couple of the wolves growled, but Sam shushed them immediately.

**Edward. Please, you don't want to hurt her anymore than you already have. Put Bella do-**

"EDWARD! STOP!"

"Alice, what are you doing here?" I snarled back at her as two of the wolves darted to help Seth. "You said you would stay with the guests."

"Edward, I sent the guests home. Bella's future disappeared. She's made up her mind."

I gasped and almost dropped Bella. I searched Alice's mind, trying to find something that disagreed with what Alice said. But there was nothing. Bella was gone. She had left me at the altar. She had to still love me though. She couldn't stop. Maybe I still have a chance.

I laid Bella on the ground and turned away from the wolves. I would let her go now. But I would be back. Bella loved me. I couldn't read her mind, but there are just some things you know. I have a plan, and I know it will work. Bella hasn't seen the last of me. I'll let her think she's happy with her wolves, and then I'll come in. She'll remember everything she lost.

I glanced over at Alice, and she was nodding her head. This would work. Alice wanted Bella back too, and if I had Alice on my side again, nothing could stop us.

I turned back around and took one fleeting look at Bella. "Take her to the hospital. Carlisle will take care of Seth, but he won't have the supplies to put a cast on Bella. Please. Take care of her. I-I'll leave her be." _For now._

Bella will be mine again. There's no doubting that.


End file.
